Dragonflies
by Zoe A. W
Summary: GaaSaku SasuTema 1x. Death Drabble. As Gaara reflects on the life of his sister and her lover, he finds his best lesson was always there his Children.


One-shot

Well now, I guess I'm back huh? More of the Gaara-ness! This was a challenge fic here were my qualifications:

1) Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, And Gaara were my only characters allowed ( I asked about the kids and they were permitted)

2) Two (or more) people had to die

3) It had to be romantic (which I'm no good at)

4) It had to do with bugs!

5) It had to have a happy ending (that's because I'm known for love triangles having he idle person die the person they like realize that they led then ten the last person getting mad and killing some one… I've done it here times now!

Underlined is a dream

Italicized is a flashback

Normal is well normal

.: :.

The cool water sent chills through her naked body. She dipped her bare feet into the small pool at the bottom of a waterfall- this was the place. It still even smelled like him- him and his rotting corpse. It was perfectly dark- but the dragonflies gave her peace. **Peace.**

.: :.

_Sasuke laid on the cool ground- there was a waterfall near by the sound was calm and serine- peaceful. Soft footsteps followed and with that he knew that he could die a slow painful death- the death that he deserved at their hands or that he could just give up then- and so he did. The Kazekage walked up from hidden trees. There was a male baby who had just learned to walk and a boy who was probably learning his first jutsu's and heir to the Kazekage name. Garra told the children to wait and stay with their pregnant mother who had also just emerged. HE walked to the corpse, checked it pulse and turned with his family to go get others to deal with the body. _

.: :.

Her hands traced the red died grass, even if it was never known- they had always loved each other- they would always be together- starting now. She let her warm naked body fall into the cold pool of water. His voce was like the water, smooth and comforting but chilly and cold, his hands were cold like the water and his eyes were a glassy as the water that night- that night. Peace would soon overcome her body completely as she floated to the bottom, a weight jutsu placed on her body. Peace. 

.: :.

'Kazekage-sama!" a voice had cut clearly through the night; he woke with a start to find it nothing but a dream. For his own piece of mind he slipped on a tee shirt and gently walked- not ran nor jump, but walked afraid irrationally of what he might see. AS he neared his sisters favorite spot he saw exactly what he had feared, her body lying in a cold pool of water. Two days before, the love of her life had been found dead in that very spot- now so was she. He didn't cry- but he was sure that he would later, once it had sunk it, for now he settled to a sigh and calmly maneuvering back to his home and the warmth of his bed.

.: :.

"Sakura" he nudges his wife. He had not loved her at the time- then it had only been about merging countries and giving like to a new alliance and some children in the future, but now- he couldn't imagine life without her, her assertive submissive quality was like that of no other woman, "Sakura" he whispered again

"Gaara, what time is it? What's the matter babe?" she changes her answer as soon as she saw the pleading look on his face.

"Do you love me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"If something were to happen to me, I want you to know that I love the kids, and I love you more then that, you are my east and my west my left or my right my everything." He looked at her more seriously now, "But if something were to happen to me, wood you hurt yourself just to be with me?"

"What?"

"Shh, don't answer it."

"No, no Gaara I wouldn't because even though I love you more then anything I still have kids here and even though you need me you'll have passed on nothing more can be done for you, and I can still do for the living- but maybe sometime ill leave even when it was possible to stay. Like a dragon fly dies for its lover later in life so will I."

"I love you Sakura."

.: :.

A coffin lay on the middle of Suna. An entire village was brought to its knees by the suicide of its second in command. Normally people would be bustling around the streets talking and chattering, and they were but in hushed tones, and in darker colors. "Only one coffin lay here, while there should be two" Gaara started his speech addressing the people, "This was not for no avail- there is a reason, a person that she did this for however for the sake of politics and this country he shall never be remembered as the great man that he was- My sister believed him to be the sun and her the moon- they were the same light reflecting and bouncing from one to the other."

.: :.

That night Gaara stepped out onto his balcony and looked at the chairs and such that laid in the town center; even now at this hour people were lined up paying respects to her and the mystery man that she loved so much. Gaara looked up and he saw the moon. She really was like it, beautiful in ever respect but with a dark cloud around her, however she believed that even it had high points like stars that shone through. A dragonfly landed on the railing right by his hand, "Temari…" the bug flew away and soon he believed that it too would die for its lover.

.: :.

Sakura was going through Temari's things when she found her most prized possession, a dress that she had worn to a masked-festival, it had dragonflies littering it and a crystal harping that that blonde wore almost everyday. She slipped the pin into her hand and reserved the dress for one of her children- it would fit them beautifully one day.

.: :.

Gaara linked arms with his daughter, she was ready to walk down the aisle, she has somehow pulled blonde hair from somewhere in the gene pull and had also inherited a lopsided smile. Even though parents don't play favorites this daughter was his favorite- she reminded him of Temari. HE looked down at his daughter and noticed in her hair a crystal dragonfly pin that had once belonged to his sister. Maybe, just maybe things were for the better.

.: :.

AS Gaara looked into his baby daughters eyes for the first time- he had high hopes for this one, hid two boys were great but his daughter, she was in a league of her own. Sakura saw it. The look on Gaara's face was full of love; then again everything he did since his sister had died had more love in it- even his nights with her. A change was apparent- or maybe it was the new tattoo that he had gotten on his arm, a small butterfly placed in an hourglass.

.: :.

SOOOOO? What do you think? Does it meet the qualifications? Do you like it? R&R please!


End file.
